


A Messy Affair

by nightskyhaze



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1920s, Arranged Marriage, Bribery, But also not, Character Death, Class Issues, Egypt, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Holidays, Hot Weather, Immorality, Infidelity, Maybe - Freeform, Misogyny, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessiveness, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Photographs, Post-Divorce, Rape/Non-con Elements, Redemption, Revenge, Separations, domestic abuse, past sins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightskyhaze/pseuds/nightskyhaze
Summary: In the end, it all came down to the photographs. Without their existence, Isabella could envisage her life free from the shackles of her infidelity - a better holiday, happier marriage and being able to escape from beneath the clutches of a lust-driven, obsessive bachelor with more power than he had any right to over her life. As the night draws closer around her in the throbbing city, there's a knock on the door.I wonder who that could be, Isabella? What could you possibly offer him now?(This is an original work, all characters belong to me. PLEASE heed the tags. Do not read if this could potentially trigger you. It is a DARK fiction of work.)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	A Messy Affair

It was her fourth glass that evening.

Isabella swirled the dark liquid around in her glass, tilting it up towards the flickering light of the candlelight. She took a deep sip, licking the excess from her lips with a sigh. It was a heady vintage, tasting of sour dreams and broken wishes, or something along those lines because she was far too drunk to be creative at this point.

Her hotel room was an ornate affair, all woven carpets of golden thread and brightly-dyed wools. The portraits hung up around the canopy bed were darkened with age, shadows cast upon them which made their inhabitants eyes glare out into the gloom. Isabella hated them. Why hadn’t the hotel given her a room with local paintings of the Egyptian landscape, perhaps with a few sphinxes and pyramids in the distance? What had been the point in buying these drab, stuffy-looking portraits? The people in them looked like ghosts.

She refilled her glass with an unsteady flourish, placing down the empty glass bottle with a clink. In the dark green glass, Isabella noticed her flushed features with a pang of shame; her eyes moved away from her reflection, landing upon the garnished label. 

“A family secret from the finest vineyard in Palestine.” The words rang hollow in Isabella’s ears. _Family?_ What family did she have left now that she was all alone here in Cairo? The loneliness had settled into her bones, winding heavy chains around her heart and weighed her down with every breath. It even hurt to breathe although maybe that was just the wine taking effect on her body. She took another sip and swallowed harshly. It stung her throat.

Moving over to the only window in the room, Isabella propped it open and leant against the windowsill, enjoying the scent of dust and spices wafting across the breeze from the darkening streets below. Cold were the winds that night; a delicious contrast between the usually sticky warmth of the air. She lifted the wineglass to her darkened lips and gulped heavily.

~~~

Isabella couldn’t be sure when the heavy rap on her door came - it could have been minutes, hours, later - but the sound jolted her from a stupor and she rose unsteadily to move towards the door. 

Whoever it was knocked again, this time more impatient than before. The thought that maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to let someone in so late struck Isabella’s sluggish brain and her hand wavered in midair as she froze.

“Who’s there?” Even her words were jumbled together, consonants slurring into a messy question.

“It’s me. Open up.”

The relief washed over Isabella and with a click, she’d unlatched the door. It swung open. “Clem!”

He smiled down at her benignly. “Hello Isabella, may I come inside?”

For a moment she stood there, brain numb with intoxication and her eyes roving over his appearance. Dark wavy hair swept off to the left, his eyes the colour of midnight. Clem was dressed in the usual dapper suit, leather lace up shoes shined to perfection and a travelling coat of cashmere. It wasn’t cold outside but the look suited him.

After her pause, Isabella nodded mutely and took his coat with a smile. Then she shut the door behind him again as Clem wandered into the hotel room. She didn’t miss the way his eyes darted to the empty wine bottle or her newly-used glass. No use hiding that from him now; her red lipstick was smudged all around the rim of it. Curious as to the nature of his visit, Isabella trailed after him. “Why are you here so late? Is something wrong?”

Clem didn’t respond straight away and a flicker of irritation slid over her as he eyed her unmade bed. _So what if I haven’t had the sheets washed recently?_ Came the thought, unbidden, but ever present in the background of Isabella’s mind. 

“Darling, I thought it best to check in on you,” the words jerked Isabella from her mental crisis and she raised her eyebrows with consternation at them. “I was worried about how you would be feeling after everything that’s happened.”

Somehow in that brief moment, Clem had managed to move to stand before her. Isabella blinked sharply and took an unsteady step away. “I— Well, you needn’t have worried so much, Clem. I’m fine. Really.”

“Mm… You don’t look fine, Bella. How much have you had to drink?”

His patronising tone antagonised her; Isabella glared down at his shoes, humiliation swirling in her stomach. “Three glasses. And it’s still quite early in the night, wouldn’t you say?”

Clem reached around to brandish the wine bottle at her. “Don’t lie to me, Bella,” he placed the bottle down on the table with a hollow thud. “I can tell that you are... drunk.”

“I am not!” She flashed at him, eyes wide with outrage. “How could you even say that?”

“Because it’s true.” He told her, eyes narrowed into icy slits. Isabella stared at him, mouth open in soundless protest. Finally, she managed to gather enough effort to spit.

“Did you only come here to order me around like a child? If so, you can leave now! There’s the door.”

Clem stared at her red-flushed face and heaving chest before slowly shaking his head. “Actually, no. I came to claim what’s mine at last.”

She didn’t understand. “What?”

At that moment, the window graced the room with a cool breeze which blew around wildly before dying away again. It left behind only the sticky warmth of the eve which settled down around them all seductive and slippery. Clem was barefoot now and in two powerful strides, he had moved gracefully through the room and yanked the window shut.

He was back in her proximity before he could blink, now circling around Isabella with a hand running over her hair. “Didn’t you hear me? I said, that I have come to claim what’s mine.”

“I heard you perfectly,” She retorted, flinching away from his touch. “But I’m not an object you can simply possess.”

“No,” Clem agreed amicably, humming softly. “How right you are. One does not simply possess Isabella Mederos. No - to first tame a wild hind, first you must subdue her.”

A sharp pain jolted Isabella’s head back and she gasped as tears welled in her eyes. Clem fisted a handful of her hair savagely, yanking her into his body. He trailed his other hand over her stomach. Isabella could feel the warmth of his fingers through the flimsy material of her evening dress.

“Clem--”

Shushing her, his hand crept lower, his fingers moving to brush up against the edge of her lingerie. Clem smiled into Isabella’s hair as she let out a quiet gasp. “Scared, darling?”

She couldn’t breath. The wine flowing through her veins pulsed with the motions of her heartbeat. Fear is a powerful tool of the wise, a dagger in the back for the vulnerable. Tonight it spared no mercy for Isabella. She remained too petrified to speak.

“Well there’s no need to be,” He assured her slowly; Isabella flinched as his cold skin came into contact with hers. The pads of his fingers ghosting over her clit. “I’ll take care of you tonight.”

Something within her sparked as Clem began to draw his hand around in a circular motion. Soon the lust was rapidly growing in Isabella’s stomach and Clem laughed as his fingers dipped lower to feel the wetness of her core.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

She shook her head vehemently at his smug words. “I could never enjoy this, Clementine.”

He speared her with two fingers and Isabella arched into them as Clem began moving them in and out at a languid pace. The hand curled around her hair yanked harshly as he pulled it free to grope at her breast. Increasing the speed at which he fingered her, the man added another layer of stimulus by pinching her nipple hard and ghosting his lips over her earlobe. Isabella couldn’t help a low moan and, flushing, the young woman’s body went rigid as she heard herself.

“No…”

Clem ignored her, instead inserting another finger and increasing his speed. To her horror, Isabella could feel her orgasm building up in her stomach and she whimpered at the thought.

“What’s wrong, Bella?” He flipped her bodily so she was staring up at his midnight gaze. Isabella glared at him through a film of tears, blinking them away when she noted the victorious glint within his own. When she didn’t respond, Clem leant down to nip at her lips and in that moment, the orgasm rushed through Isabella but her gasp of release was swallowed by the man. “Surely you aren’t taking pleasure from this? Not the good, virtuous woman I thought you were, are you?”

As her climax washed away and tapered out, Isabella tore her lips from his and spat a curse up at him. Clem withdrew his hands and shoved her forcefully down onto the bed. The expression on his face was stern, his eyes cold. She had no time to react before his hand lashed out and whipped against her cheek. He hadn’t held back; her vision began to blur in and out of focus. Isabella landed on the bed, the unused sheets cool against her skin. Distantly, she mourned the way they had wrinkled under her touch but the clinking of metal soon dissipated this reverie. 

Clem removed his trousers, then began methodically unbuttoning his shirt. Isabella watched in terror as he crawled up the bed to pin her down against the crumpled sheets. Legs weighing against Isabella’s legs, he slammed his lips onto hers. It was several painstaking moments before they resurfaced to breath and when Clem broke away, his teeth were covered in her blood from where he’d gnawed away at her lips.

Her mouth ravaged, Isabella snarled up at him with pale features that contrasted the crimson smeared down her chin. “How could you do this, Clem? I’m married! This is unlawful beneath the eyes of God!”

Scoffing at her response, Clem shuffled down, on hand already wrapped around himself, tugging. “God doesn’t see you anymore, Bella. Why would he care about some filthy whore who broke her wedding vows? Only I see you for what you are - a slut. Someone willing to bend over backwards in return for a hard fuck.”

He pushed up her white chiffon nightgown and ripped away her panties. Then, in one smooth motion, he entered her. Isabella cried out; the contrast of him rubbing wet against her dry insides was agonising. Clem withdrew, then forcefully shoved back into her, starting up a far more brutal pace than anything she had ever experienced before. 

“Clem, stop! Please, I’m begging you—”

Ignoring her pleas, the man continued driving into her pussy with vigour. As she lay with her head against the disheveled bed sheets, Isabella’s gaze found the faded canopy overhead. 

_It hurts... God, why does it hurt so much? It never hurt so much before… Is this my punishment to bear for sinning?_

Through the tears of pain, she focussed on the fine thread needlework lining the edges of the material, the faded pattern swirling around in a vivid maelstrom. Clem grunt above her and Isabella met his gaze as he began gently stroking her clitoris once more. 

A dim heat was crawling up her body. It burned ever fierce as he leant forward to whisper against the shell of her ear, “Aren’t you beautiful on the end of my cock, Bella? You sound like you’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” 

“No…”

Clem growled, deep in the back of his throat, and suddenly laughed. “So tight and warm - it’s hard to believe you were married at all. You’re like a virgin, Bella. My own little virgin.”

That feeling of warmth betrayed her at last, causing Isabella’s body to yearn for more and sending a wave of slick down between her legs at these words. 

Clem’s blue gaze glinted maliciously as he leant into her face. His breath was warm as he captured her mouth in a kiss before asking, “Have you finally accepted that you belong to me?”

Unable to meet his gaze, she glared into his shoulder and inwardly wept as she began to move up and down his cock. The woman’s legs parted, widening to allow him deeper access within her and soon Clem was stabbing against her cervix. Isabella rode the force of his thrusts before shutting her eyes. That didn’t block out his triumphant laugh or the numbness of her thighs when he sped up for the last time.

Wet, stickiness wove between their interlaced bodies; their juices so mixed together that Isabella felt sick at the feeling of the cool substances, at her own pleasure bleeding out from her. Clem captured her lips for a final kiss as they climaxed separately, one after the other. 

As he came, Clem jerked into Isabella’s body, chest burning against her as he coated her insides with sperm. The man traced around her neck with one hand and moaned, thrusting once more before subsiding. Isabella tried to pull away, to prevent her own climax from happening but he was cruel, pressing against her clit ‘til her mind blanked out and she came with tears more in her eyes. 

They fell apart and lay still, her tears drying on her cheeks under his satisfied huffs of air.

It was quiet for a while after that moment. Isabella didn’t feel very much like speaking so she curled up into a ball and shut her eyes tightly.

Clem’s body beside hers felt oppressing as his arms looped around Isabella’s waist, pulling her close. They remained like that, breathing in synchronisation despite her attempts not to. The silence was thick with things left undone and words never spoken. She prayed that when she woke up the next morning, this would have all just been a terrible dream.

“Bella, darling?”

Was it really too much to ask him _not_ to speak to her right after forcing himself onto her? Isabella’s jaw clenched but she prised open both eyes in response.

“I’m going away for a few days but when I return, there will be a dinner party at my house for several guests. I want you to be there, to welcome them alongside me.”

She gaped up at him, jaw dropping. “You want me to… Are you insane? What happens when news of this reaches my husband? What then? You know Henry will not stand for that.”

Clem met her astounded look calmly, his dark hair falling free from its careful parting across his eyes. “I sincerely doubt that he’ll even care enough to say something, much less act rashly. I’d really rather not kill him, you know, it makes for unpleasant entertainment.”

“You…” Isabella couldn’t find the words. “Clem, I’m not your wife. Having me there to act as if I were is preposterous!”

“I told you earlier, Bella darling, you are mine. That means you belong to me, hasn’t our little tryst proven that? And if not, I do believe the photographs do.”

The word _photographs_ was enough to shut her up. Isabella’s face flushed and she avoided his gaze, eyes burning with tears of fury. 

“Ah… yes, I’m glad that little reminder has its impact. Now, will you obey me when I say that you will be at that dinner party?”

She nodded.

“Good. I’m so glad you’re going to attend it with me! I promise, it’ll be a night you won’t be able to forget for a long, long time afterwards.”

**Author's Note:**

> A rewrite of the first chapter. The other chapters are also undergoing the rigorous process of being completely rewritten so as to sooth my ego.
> 
> Any constructive criticism is much appreciated and very welcome! 💖


End file.
